


Christmas Wishes

by Ultra



Series: Baby Daddy [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Children, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cute, Cute Kids, Friendship, Gen, Secrets, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Little Jess and Rory share a Christmas wish.





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue of 'Baby Daddy'.

_December 1988_

“Are you really sure about this?” Lorelai checked, even as she backed out of the door. “I mean, if I’d known you already had Jess to take care of-”

“Lorelai, sweetheart, I am fine,” William assured her for what had to be the fourteenth time in as many minutes. “I am quite capable of watching my grandchildren for an hour while you do your shopping and Lizzy and Jimmy are at their appointment. They’re good kids, Lorelai, they never give me any trouble.”

“Okay, well, thanks,” she said, leaning down to kiss her four-year-old goodbye for now. “You be good for Grandpa William,” she insisted. “No fighting with Jess.”

“Never fight with Jess,” said Rory definitely, shaking her head. 

“Uh-huh. Okay.” Lorelai nodded. “Well, just, be good,” she added, blowing a final kiss as she left at last.

William ushered Rory into the house, encouraging her into the living room where she found her friend, sitting on the rug, staring up at the top of the Christmas tree.

“Jess!” she said happily, sitting down beside him. “Hi! Whatcha doing?”

“Wishing,” he told her, eyes never leaving the top of the tree.

Rory frowned, looking from Jess to the star way up high and back again.

“You kids want some cookies and milk?” asked William from the door way.

“Yes, please!” Rory called to him. “Cookies, Jess!” she told him, poking his shoulder until he paid attention.

“Yes, please,” he told his grandpa too before putting all his attention back on the star. “Wishing, real hard,” he said then. “When you wish on a star, dreams come true.”

“Oh.” Rory nodded, like she totally understood now, except she didn’t exactly. “What you wishing for?” she asked.

“Staying here,” Jess told her, closing his eyes tight for a moment and then finally looking at her, his wishing presumably complete for now. “Mommy and Daddy wanna go New York. I wanna stay Stars Hollow.”

“You have to stay Stars Hollow,” Rory insisted, lip wobbling at the very idea of Jess going away. “No leaving,” she said definitely, shaking her head hard.

Jess shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t do anything about it if his parents wanted to go. It meant he would have to go too, even if he didn’t want to leave, and he really didn’t, hence all the wishing.

“If I wish too, it help?” asked Rory, blinking fast and looking up at the star.

“Maybe,” Jess said thoughtfully. “Wish together?”

“Wish hard together,” Rory agreed solemnly, reaching to take a hold of Jess’ hand as they both turned to the tree and stared unblinking at the star. “I wish, I wish,” she intoned, gripping Jess’ hand so tight that he yelped and let go.

“Here we are,” said William, returning to them then with a plate of cookies and glasses of milk on a tray for the kids. “Are you two okay?” he checked when two solemn faces stared up at him. “You’re playing nicely, aren’t you?”

“We were-” Rory began, but Jess poked her arm and shook his head ‘no’ the moment he had her attention.

“Secret,” he whispered in her ear.

“Thank you cookies, Grandpa,” said Rory, smiling widely.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” William told her, looking from her to Jess and back.

Something was going on here, but it seemed he never would know quite what it was.


End file.
